


Lending a hand

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Detective Comics 936, F/F, Issue-related, Not Canon Compliant after it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: I was offered to test a new translation agency, so I gave them my last year's coda to Detective Comics #936.Their translation... wasn't very good, so I've ended up rewriting most of it :)So, Renee is too late to stop the Colony's attack..





	Lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Рука помощи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430049) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki). 



As soon as she sees the cordon Renée knows she's  too late.

No surprise here, she hasn’t have a chance not to be. She didn't know where Kate and others were hiding, so she wasted half of the night trying to figure it out.

And when she finally did, it was too late to warn them that military was moving against the masks and against Kate personally.

Renée kicks the wall angrily. Well, there is nothing she can do now. She shouldn’t even know anything, just an old contact unexpectedly sharing some intel, and Renée saw a Kane mentioned and suddenly couldn’t breathe. But could they have captured Kate? After all she’s ex-military herself and she’s an active mask now, she’s not an easy prey!..

Renée kicks the wall again - it's no use going to the cordon and flashing her badge there. It's better just to stay out of sight altogether. The best thing she can do for Kate now is to try and find out what’s happening with her. Though if she's captured, Renée has no idea how to bust her out.

She feel almost tempted to put on a mask herself. But she’ll need to learn the ropes, and there's no time…  
  
Renée goes back to the station thinking about questions she needs to ask her military contact. But as soon as she's parked she sees a flash of red.

She leapes out of the car as if it could blow up any second. She needs to see who’s there right this moment, because if it's…

“You’ve just told me I have to solve my problems myself, I know,” Kate says stepping a bit closer to the light, and Renée sags with relief. “But we have an emergency, and I need help. From someone I can trust. And it seems there are fewer options than I thought.”

Renée wants to scold her for risking so much by coming anywhere near the station. For coming to her without triple checking first – what if she was followed? What if they tracked her phone? What if… but suddenly it doesn’t matter.

“I wanted you to take responsibility.” Renée said coming closer to Kate. “But I see you put it all on your shoulders now. How can I help?”


End file.
